just_dance_videogame_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Just Dance Soundless Quiz
The Just Dance Soundless Quiz is a game app on Facebook and the official Just Dance website for Europe where the Just Dance community earn points to unlock some gameplays and songs for Just Dance 2014. History The app and website was playable on July 14, 2013. The player needs to connect with the Facebook acccount in order to play it. Gameplay The gameplay consists of a player figuring out the songs to the moves the dancer(s) is/are doing. The player has 3 choices and 15 seconds to figure out what the song the dancer(s) is/are dancing to. If they get it right they get points and a clip of the routine with the song included playing on their screen. A total of 5 songs can be answered. How big or low depends on how fast the player got it. *11-15 seconds = Perfect (Lots of points) *6-10 seconds = Good (Decent amount of points) *2-5 seconds = Ok (Few points) *0-1 second(s) = Time's Up and X/Ok Former: 0 Latter: 1 (No points) If the player doesn't answer, gets the answer wrong or answers it with one second left, they don't get any points. If the player is having trouble figuring it out, a Pictogram is there for the player to click on and it will give them a clue on what the song is. After a while if the player still has time the clue will stop appearing. The player can also see their ranking, share their score on Facebook, and invite their friends to play the game. The dancers are all from either Just Dance 3 or Just Dance 4. The first batch of dancers are from the following Just Dance 3 *Barbra Streisand *California Gurls *Da Funk *Dynamite *Forget You *I Don't Feel Like Dancin' *I Was Made For Lovin' You *Lollipop *Party Rock Anthem *Price Tag *Pump It *Somethin' Stupid *Venus *What Are You Waiting For? Just Dance 4 *Asereje (The Ketchup Song) *Beauty and a Beat *Call Me Maybe *Disturbia *Gangnam Style D *Good Feeling *Jailhouse Rock *Livin' la Vida Loca *Love You Like a Love Song *Maneater *Mas Que Nada *Moves Like Jagger *Mr. Saxobeat *Oh No! *On The Floor *Part of Me D *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountains) *Run the Show *So What *Super Bass *Superstition *Umbrella S *What Makes You Beautfiul *Wild Wild West *You Make Me Feel... C & D *You're the First, the Last, My Everything C = Cheetos Exclusive D = DLC Song S = Special Edition Exclusive (PAL Only) NOTE: If Call Me Maybe is shown, the dancer will be doing the Regular Version. If they get it right, the gameplay will show the Alternate Version. NOTE: Certain effects from some songs have been removed from the dancer(s) when the player is trying to guess where they're from. Later, new ones were added to the collection. These are the following Just Dance 3 *Apache (Jump On It) *Are You Gonna Go My Way *Baby One More Time *Baby Zouk *Beautiful Liar *Boogie Wonderland *Crazy Little Thing Called Love *Dance All Nite *E.T. *Giddy On Up (Giddy On Out) *Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) *Hey Boy Hey Girl *Hungarian Dance No. 5 *I Feel Love *I'm So Excited *Jump (For My Love) *Kurio Ko Uddah Le Jana *Land of 1000 Dances *Mamasita *Marcia Baila EE *Night Boat To Cario *No Limit *Pata Pata *Promiscuous *Satellite EE *She's Got Me Dancing *Spectronizer *Take On Me *Teenage Dream *This Is Halloween *Think *Tightrope (Solo Version) *Video Killed The Radio Star EE = Europe Exclusive Just Dance 4 *Ain't No Other Man WU *Beware Of The Bots (Mundian To Bach Ke) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You *Cercavo Amore EE *Crazy Little Thing *Crucified *Diggin' In The Dirt EE *Domino WU *Everybody Needs Somebody To Love *Funhouse D *Good Girl *Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) *Hit The Lights D *Hot For Me *I Like It *Istanbul *Make The Party (Don't Stop) EAMWUN & DW *Never Gonna Give You Up *One Thing D *Oops! I Did It Again *Rock Lobster *Some Catchin' Up To Do *The Final Countdown *Time Warp *Tribal Dance *Want U Back WU & D *We No Speak Americano D = DLC Song DW = DLC for Wii version only EE = Europe Exclusive EAMWUN = Exclusive for Xbox 360, Playstation 3, and Wii U versions for the NSTC region only WU = Wii U Exclusive NOTE: For Baby One More Time, it showcases the purple dancer from the mashups of Baby One More Time, Oops (I Did It Again), & Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops) instead of the Dance Crew one in the game. The Dance Crew appears in the video though if the player gets the song right. NOTE: The color schemes for Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) and Baby One More Time (Unknown Version) are different. The one for GMYS (EBD) is the same one in the Gamescom trailer for Just Dance 3. The Baby One More Time color scheme resembles the color scheme for Crying Blood's dancer. NOTE: Certain effects from some songs have been removed from the dancer(s) when the player is trying to guess where they're from. NOTE: Cercavo Amore's dancer has the phrase "CC_Wip" under it. NOTE: "E.T." is labled as "ET" NOTE: Oops! (I Did It Again) is mispelled as Oops! (I Dit It Again). Additionally, some of the ones from the old collection got another turn The following have another turn *Forget You *I Was Made For Lovin' You *Oh No! *Superstition Hints The hints in the game are as follow: Just Dance 3 *It's also gonna be a good night with this band (Pump It) *He makes everything blow up with this title. (Dynamite) *The video sends us to a totally candy world. (California Gurls) *She sung at the London 2012 Olympic closing ceremony (Price Tag) *The original lyrics of the song were slightly changed *The original song was performed in 1987 by Frank Sinatra *He's a Lebaonses pop singer and he speaks fluent french and english *The duo of DJs could make you dance all night *The helmets of these 2 members are their only covered faces *She wished she was a rich girl. Just Dance 4 *She left Marc Anthony for one of her dancers. (On The Floor) *His real name is Tramar Dillard. (Good Feeling) *He was discovered at 12 thanks to a viral video (Beauty and a Beat) *She became famous with the hit single "I Kissed A Girl". (Part of Me) *The duet is made up of the Carribbean queen and her mentor (Umbrella) *She's the Queen of Barabados (Disturbia) *Covered by Antonio Banderas & Eddy Murphy in an animated movie. (Livin' La Vida Loca) *The Korean singer has the most viewed video on Youtube (Gangnam Style) *The king, the one and only (Jailhouse Rock) *The singer may be blind, but he is definitely not deaf! (Superstition) *The singer is native of Romania. (Mr. Saxobeat) *It's the most popular British boy band of the year. *He was discovered in 2011 with a reboot *She made a mixtape called "It's Barbie B****" *Part of her stage name are said to be a girl's best friend! *He was a famous soul, rythmn blue singer *The dominican republic singer sure knows how to whine up! *The result of *This is the come back of the the singer of "I'm Like A Bird" *This american dance-pop band was formed in NYC *The leader was Justin Bieber's famous girlfriend *Her nickname is a girly colour *This is the main theme NOTE: B**** is not censored out in the clue Prizes In the game there are prizes. When the Just Dance community reaches a certain amount of points, a gameplay video and song are unlocked that they can view. There are a total of 12 gameplays, 2 unlocked from the start and were announced beforehand while the other 10 are new. So far, 2 out of the 10 new songs have been unlocked. The prizes are: #She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) #Starships #Rich Girl #Y.M.C.A. #Pound the Alarm #Blame It On The Boogie #I Kissed A Girl #In The Summertime #??? #??? #??? #??? NOTE: Pound the Alarm has been announced beforehand but a new alternate dance was shown once it was unlocked. NOTE: For Blame It On The Boogie it says it is Mick Jackson's version however the gameplay clip shows The Jackson 5's version. NOTE: In the Prizes "In The Summertime" is labled as "Summertime". NOTE: Y.M.C.A. is labled as "YMCA". Gallery Rules & Essentials GameplayVideo.PNG|An example of a gameplay video after getting the song correct Error.PNG|An example of a choice. In this case this showcases the error in Oops! I Did It Again Dancers & Hints BabyOneMoreTime.png|Baby One More Time (Unknown Version) with a different Color Scheme BeautyAndABeat.PNG|Beauty and a Beat JailhouseRock.PNG|Jailhouse Rock KurioKoUddahLeJana.PNG|Kurio Ko Uddah Le Jana Livin'LaVidaLoca.PNG|Livin' La Vida Loca Mamasita.PNG|Mamasita Mr.Saxobeat.PNG|Mr. Saxobeat OhNo2JDSQ.PNG|The other Oh No! PartyRockAnthem.PNG|Party Rock Anthem PriceTag.PNG|Price Tag Superstition2JDSQ.PNG|The other Superstition Category:Apps